foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
You Bet Your Life
Premise The Gang head to Las Vegas to hear Fritz-Carlos' speech for the K9's 8th Regiment Reunion, but Hazel falls victim to a Dog's Rigged Rat Races. Synopsis In the mansion's kitchen, Foofur and the gang wear collars (except Fencer who wearing His same headband) to get ready to go to Las Vegas. Hazel, who is polishing a medal, informs them that They're here to come to Fritz-Carlos' army reunion speech, not play games or watch shows. Fritz frantically enters to find out where His medal is, startling Hazel and tossing the medal into a toaster, She then tells the others to watch out. the toaster pops out the medal, and is caught by Fencer, but tosses it away since it was too hot to the touch. Fritz uses a dog bowl full of water to not only catch the medal, but also cools it down. Hazel apologizes and tells Him that She was polishing it. An Awooga sound is heard from outside, meaning that it's time to leave for Las Vegas. Upon arriving in Las Vegas via chicken truck, Lorenzo, (a Dalmatian and one of Foofur's old friends) welcomes the gang to the City. Hazel isn't impressed as She suggests to check into a room. Louis, Annabell, and Fencer enjoy themselves as Lorenzo offers the others free Yummies. Hazel refuses to take part, as Fritz agrees as He will be practicing for His speech. In a dilapidated hotel, as Fritz continued to practice, Hazel decides to get some fresh air outside. As Hazel continues to call the area tacky, Fencer invites Her to see the show. Hazel tells Him that She won't stay. at a cafeteria, She sees Louis and Annabell eating voraciously, and Louis says that if 10 bowls of food is eaten, It's all free of charge, making Hazel say that He eats like a human, and leaves. as She does, She sees a dog collar attached to a fishing line, and She comes to a rat race game owned by two dogs, Charlie and Chabbie. and the prize is a flashy collar. When the dogs ask which rat might win. Hazel selects the red one since it's Her favorite color. the Chabbie sneezes, distracting Hazel, and the Rat wearing the red helmet wins. but since Hazel didn't bet anything, She doesn't win the collar. Hazel bets Her collar and selects the red rat again. while She sees the red rat in front, the Chabbie sneezes a lot, distracting Hazel long enough, and the Green Rat wins, resulting in Hazel's collar lost. Charlie sas that She might win back the collar if She has anything else to bet. Hazel leaves and comes to where Fencer is just as a Performing Cat appears, Hazel explains to Fencer that She needs His headband, Fencer's head falls forward, causing Him to crash into the stage as He goes after Hazel. the scene changes to Hazel losing again, causing Her to lose Fencer's Headband which was an official Bruce Lee headband. Hazel locates Annabell and Louis (Who is stuffed) at the restaurant. the scene changes with Hazel losing yet again, causing Her to lose Louis' spiked collar and Annabell's blue neck ribbon. Charlie offers that She might still win everything back. Hazel then leaves to find something to bet. making Louis, Annabell, and Fencer to find Foofur. Upon returning to the hotel, Hazel sees Fritz-Carlos asleep, and is conflicted on what to bet, Hazel who is desperate enough to use Fritz's Medal. upon returning, She wagers the medal and selects the Green rat to win. Chabbie yet again feigns being itchy, distracting Hazel and the red Rat wins, meaning the medal is lost as well. Hazel without any other options, decides to explain to Fritz at the Hotel. upon hearing everything, Fritz leaves the room in disdain, since He can't make His speech without the medal. Hazel tearfully explains everything to Foofur and Lorenzo. Lorenzo explains that gambling's bad enough in the city, and He thinks Charlie runs a crooked game. Foofur says that the Crooked Dog used a distraction trick, and offers to help Hazel, and He tells Lorenzo That He'll need some disguises and some glue. Soon, The gang come to Charlie's stand. (Foofur wearing a black fedora, Louis wearing an eyepatch, Hazel wearing a magenta feather boa, Annabell wearing a hood, and Fencer with a pocket watch, He later wears a violet scarf) Foofur has Louis offer a bag full of shiny dog swag, and bets on the Green Rat. Chabbie tries to distract them by faking that He has the hiccups. Louis tosses Him away as Hazel and Annabell drench Him with buckets of water. Charlie then has His paw under the table, but Fencer goes under and plasters the two levers with glue, which gets Charlie's paw stuck. Foofur demanded to know what Charlie was doing under the table, and lifts up the circuit's tunnel, revealing that the Green Rat's path is blocked, exposing the con. Charlie demanded to know that bag of rich stuff, which was really a gold spray-painted collar and paper shavings. Charlie gives in and returns the goods, and He demands He get His paw removed, and when a another group of dogs growl at Charlie, He and Chabbie along with Their game make a run for it. At the Regiment, Hazel apologizes to Fritz for all that's happened. Fritz-Carlos then makes His speech. He then motions Hazel to come up, and salutes Her for admitting Her mistake as Foofur's group and the audience cheer. Trivia * Rocki does not appear in this episode. * Characters from previous episodes appear as background characters, including Bogie and a few canine students from "The Last Resort", Lucy from "Thicker than Water", Frick and Frack from "New Tricks", The Royal Cats from "A Royal Pain", and Muffy from "Hot Over the Collar" and "Fritz-Carlos Bombs Out" Category:Episodes focusing on Hazel Category:Season 2 Episodes